The Seven Weeks
by TheIntersect20
Summary: This story follows Chuck vs One Little Change and should be read while or right after reading Sarah's Story- Life at Langley.


_A/N: Hi people! If you are reading this story, you should already have read Chuck vs One Little Change. Otherwise, this will get pretty confusing. This story follows everyone but Sarah in the aftermath of One Little Change. It takes place during her seven weeks in Langley. I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter. :)_

* * *

**~Week 1 – Day 1~**

**Date- 27 September 2007**

**Location- Bartowski/Woodcomb Apartment**

**Time- 10:00 am**

The Bartowski family breakfast table had a few more people than normal that morning. Zondra and Brook had checked out of Sarah and Brook's apartment early that morning and had dropped all of their stuff at the new apartment before driving to Chuck and Ellie's for a late breakfast. At first it was just going to be the two of them, Casey, Chuck, Ellie and Devon, but Morgan had stopped by in hopes of getting some food since it was his day off.

Everyone had just sat down and started to eat when Ellie noticed how strange it was for Brook to be there without Sarah. She set down the glass of orange juice that she had been drinking and glanced around the table before asking, "Where's Sarah?"

Chuck tried to hide his nervousness at his sister's question and Brook, recognizing that no one had come up with a cover story, answered Ellie's question. "She had to fly back out to DC to get a few things cleared up." She said simply.

"DC?" Ellie questioned.

"Yep!" Brook said. "That's where we moved from. She just had a few things with her old job and our apartment to clear up. She also wanted to get a few things out of storage now that we will be moving to a bigger place."

After that, brunch went pretty smoothly. The group made plans to go to Zondra, Brook, and Sarah's apartment the next day to help Brook and Zondra unpack. Morgan and Chuck headed to the Buy More, Devon and Ellie headed to the hospital, and the two spies and Brook drove to Castle.

* * *

**Date- 27 September 2007**

**Location- CIA Base ****_"Castle"_**

Zondra sat at a desk in her new office in Castle. She was typing up a report on her last mission, when she realized Castle was almost silent. She glanced out her open doorway into the main Castle conference room and saw that Brook was no longer sitting at the table out there.

Zondra pushed her chair out from her desk and stood, walking out the office door. She glanced around the main conference room and didn't see Brook. She paused for a second, trying to figure out where Brook might be when she heard a sniffle from down the hallway of holding cells. She started down that way, not sneaking but trying to be very quiet. She stepped up to the holding cell that Sarah had been in and looked inside.

Brook sat in the corner of the holding cell, her back against the wall and knees pulled up to her chin. She let a few more tears fall and glanced up towards the open door of the cell where Zondra was standing.

"Oh, Brook." Zondra walked over to the crying girl and sat down, wrapping her arms around Brook and just holding her. Brook cried for a few more minutes with Zondra just sitting next to her before she looked up at Zondra and started to talk.

"Why? I mean, why would she go so crazy? Why would Graham do this? Why would she have to be gone? I don't get it! It's not fair! Why?" Brook cried.

"I know that this is going to be hard for you. This is hard for your sister to, you know how she gets." Zondra said. "You can get through this. I know it will be hard for you to not see your sister for a couple of months but-"

"Hard!?" Brook exclaimed. "I won't see my sister, my only family in the entire world, for two and a half months! I'm in a new place with a bunch of people I barely know! I know that everyone thinks I can handle all of this but I can't! I am JUST a kid!"

Brook leaned back on to Zondra and started crying again. Zondra just held her and whispered to her "It's going to be okay. You're okay. I'll find a way for you to talk to your sister."

"Really?" Brook asked in a small voice.

"I promise." Zondra confirmed confidently. "It just might take me some time. Okay? Here." Zondra said standing and offering a hand to Brook, pulling her up. "What do you say we go ahead and eat lunch?"

* * *

_A/N: I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it! If you are reading this, you should check out Sarah's Story- Life at Langley. Not before you leave me a review though! If you don't review, the story won't get better….._


End file.
